Grasping The World
by Fatuous One
Summary: Gendo really should have known better. A repeat of the infamous 'fall' scene, with one... tiny change. AU


Disclaimer: All rights of ownership of "Shin Seiki Evangelion" and its characters belong to Anno Hideaki and other affiliated companies such as Gainax, ADV Films, Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd., MTV Italia, Dybex and many others. This is purely a work of fiction made by fans, for fans. If any of the respective owners ask, I will remove all content that I do not hold any rights to (meaning, by proxy, the whole story).

Warning: The author is an untalented, toneless hack. Contents may cause you to break the support disc.

---

Grasping The World - Begin Prologue

---

"Father's…?" Shinji murmured curiously as he picked up the warped glasses. He examined them for a few moments before, succumbing to an odd urge, placing them on his face.

"…" Clear. Apparently the glasses weren't corrective. 'Why does my father even wear them?'

The 'pitter-patter' of footsteps caused Shinji to abruptly turn around. His heart leapt to his throat as he noticed the resident of the household standing there, completely naked save for the somewhat grungy towel that hung around her neck.

"I…" Shinji's eyes widened as he tried to stutter out some sort of apology, for entering without permission, for looking through her personal items… for seeing her nude. However, before he could even draw breathe for more then a low mumble, the blue-haired girl walked forward at an incredible speed. Seeing the almost charging girl, Shinji reflexively flinched back, expecting to be slapped, punched or physically attacked, rightly so in his opinion.

The presence of her hands closing in on his face caused Shinji to stumble backwards, getting a flashback from when he first met Touji. He grasped onto the drawer that was behind him as her hands, just as suddenly, pulled away, along with the spectacles.

"Ah…!?" Shinji began to relax, he wasn't going to be hit, and that caused his rather unstable hold to slide. Accidentally pulling the drawer out of its base, and throwing a bunch of clothing into the air, Shinji toppled over… onto Ayanami.

"Uhh…" Shinji shook his head lightly, feeling some fall off his head – a pair of panties, he realized with a dawning horror – he tried to orientate himself, and quickly noticed his position. The brown-haired boy's eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the crimson-eyed girl beneath him, and also that his hand was copping a feel. He squeezed the rather nimble flesh in his hands, as if to check whether he was dreaming out not. In response, Ayanami's cheeks flushed, and a small grunt escaped her lips.

"Ahh!" Shinji panicked, trying to pull his hand away and push himself up at the same time. In the end, he ended up in pulling back into his knees, still on top of the other pilot, but only to the thighs. Once again, he made the mistake of not controlling his shaky limbs, and one of his hands wandered, grasping the nearest firm object for a better hold.

Rei gave another grunt, this one less of surprise and more of pleasure. Shinji, already feeling his stomach sinking, looked at what his hand was tightly squeezing. With a small feeling of detachment, Shinji noted mildly to himself that Rei was larger then he.

"I-Ikari…" Rei finally said something, although Shinji wasn't quite able to decipher the feeling behind the word she spoke, or even if it held any. With the same sense of detached self-observation, Shinji noted that, due to his nervous shaking, he was actually stroking the object in his hand, albeit somewhat uneven and limp strokes.

After a short moment, Shinji came back to himself and realized that he was – however unintentionally – jerking Rei off. Too shocked to even scream, Shinji pulled his hand away from the sex organ and literally jumped back, accidentally slamming his head onto the drawer behind him.

As Shinji's consciousness fled, be it from the bump on his head or due to the shock of the bizarre situation causing him to faint, he only had a single thought.

'That is so unfair, not only does Rei get more attention from Father, she's got a bigger dick then me too.'

---

Several years earlier…

---

"…" Fuyutsuki coughed, carefully concealing a laugh.

"…" Gendo merely turned his head slightly to cast a scathing look at his old teacher, before turning back to the large vat.

"Well," Fuyutsuki said, finally breaking the silence. "You really should have known better…"

"Fuyutsuki," Gendo said, interrupting the older man, "Shut up."

Despite his aggravation from Kouzou's teasing, Gendo already had a fairly good sketch on how to avoid too many complications. While the... irregularity was a rather annoying problem, it wasn't like Rei needed to be a specific gender. So what did it matter?

Still, Gendo let out a small sigh, Fuyutsuki was right.

He really SHOULD have known better then to try to mold the image of his wife into the Angel DNA. While biblical angels were androgynous, Adam had been clearly male… well, in myth. Lilith probably would have been a better choice.

Still, at most, he had figured that it had either failed or that he was going to have a bishouen for a pilot if the clones started showing signs of male attributes.

That was only until Rei, the earlier masculine name having been discarded and forgotten, had shown OTHER certain 'signs'…

Gendo sighed again as he turned away from the container full of Rei clones, Rei clones that had both female and male body parts.

"So?" Fuyutsuki said, his voice serious again as he actually considered the problem.

"So, what?" Gendo replied. "Despite what you may think, this doesn't set anything back. When I am confident of Akagi's loyalty, she'll be let in on this little secret. She'd have to be anyway, considering what she's going to be charge of. She's also the new designer for the plug suits, so a male pelvis cavity won't be too hard to conceal with a little tweaking."

"Yes…" Fuyutsuki murmured, his thought spinning as he tried to think of any other implications. "Although, I have heard some odd things about them…"

"Them?" Gendo said, before realizing what the older man meant. "Hermaphrodites, you mean?"

"Yes…" Fuyutsuki said, now slightly uneasy.

"I doubt it matters." Gendo said confidently, although completely ignorant of any real knowledge of intersexuals.

"Hmm, if you say so."

---

Grasping The World - Prologue End

---

No one pre-read this.


End file.
